Faurael Neisyd, Ranger Meio-Elfo
Faurael Neisyd é um ranger meio-elfo da vila de Conyberry, um pequeno povoado que fica a sudeste da floresta Neverwinter. Ele não conheceu seu pai, um elfo que passou uma noite apaixonada com sua mãe em sua passagem na vila rumo a Neverwinter, de onde partiria para a legendária ilha de Evermeet (e para onde não poderia levar uma humana). Esse elfo, de nome Tahlahel, sequer sabe da existência do filho. Tyah Neisyd criou Faurael sozinha, dando a ele o amor e carinho de que precisava. Sendo meio-elfo, desde menino Faurael não era muito bem aceito pela comunidade. Isso o levou a passar tempo nos campos e imediações da floresta, e a gostar de animais, até mais do que de algumas pessoas. Na adolescência deu algum trabalho, e a partir daí começou a culpar tudo que é élfico ou que tem a ver com magia por qualquer infortúnio (afinal, também passou a acreditar que a magia dos elfos trouxe grande desgraça para o mundo). Foi por esse período que conheceu um viajante que mudou sua vida. O mestre ranger Nigel Anholt, ao contrário da maioria, notou o jovem Faurael, quando pediu sua ajuda para explorar as bordas da floresta em certa ocasião (ele queria ajuda local, e umas pessoas da vila sabiam que o jovem conhecia as imediações como ninguém). Durante as viagens Anholt revelou que estava caçando uma criatura perigosa, um "owlbear". Claro, o guerreiro não permitiu que Faurael se colocasse em risco, mas começou a ensinar o jovem a ver os rastros, e a entender melhor a floresta. Faurael notou uma relação especial entre Anholt e uma coruja de nome Imrul, que ele levava com uma luva de falcoaria, alimentava e tratava bem. O ranger veterano também falou dos perigos do uso irresponsável da magia, e da ameaça de criaturas criadas por magos, em geral pela fusão de criaturas de natureza originalmente diferente ("quimeras", em um termo geral). Porém, Anholt notou a revolta de Faurael quando trouxe o assunto à tona, e decidiu que ainda não era tempo de treinar o jovem. Antes de ir, porém, usou sua influência para garantir que a milícia da cidade convocasse Faurael para o serviço militar. Trabalhar na milícia deu a Faurael mais foco e disciplina, e lá ele aprendeu a usar armas, em especial a ser um bom atirador com a besta leve, pela qual a defesa de Conyberry é famosa. Depois de dois anos de serviço, Anholt voltou a Conyberry para outra missão, de resgatar uma espada encantada na floresta. Dessa vez, porém, ele levou Faurael consigo por toda a viagem, ensinado o jovem os caminhos da floresta, e instruindo o rapaz nas noites à beira de uma fogueira. Satisfeito com o amadurecimento do jovem, ele revelou ter devoção especial a Mystra, a deusa da magia, e falou um pouco sobre a Ordem das Estrelas Cadentes, à qual pertencia. Anholt revelou que sua área de atuação não é longe dali porque ele vigia o Pântano dos Mortos (Mere of the Dead Men), no litoral ao sul de Neverwinter, onde no passado o mago Iniarv soltou muitas criaturas alteradas por magia. Por fim, ele disse que um dia Faurael pode dividir essa guarda com ele, e eventualmente se tornar o guardião da região. Como prova da confiança no meio-elfo, deu-lhe de presente o "anel das sereias", que o ajudara muitas vezes a não se afogar. Tendo o mestre Anholt viajado novamente para o pântano, Faurael começou a explorar mais por conta própria a floresta a oeste, os campos ao redor da cidade e as colinas ao sul, sempre buscando por ruínas para explorar. Nas colinas ao leste derrotou sozinho um "darkmantle", guardando seu bico como troféu. Em uma de suas viagens mais recentes, porém, ele viu um fazendeiro conhecido carregando um jovem cão e um machado. Ele perguntou o que o homem ia fazer, e o fazendeiro revelou que ia matar o animal, porque era um mestiço de cão e lobo, e já estava se tornando muito selvagem. Faurael pediu para ficar com o cão, vendo no jovem e selvagem mestiço um reflexo seu, e tentou, com sucesso, estabelecer com ele o mesmo tipo de ligação que Anholt mostrou ter com sua coruja. Faurael chamou o cão-lobo de "Baylee", o nome de um famoso explorador de ruínas do passado, e agora tem um constante companheiro em suas viagens. Um batedor e farejador, que o alerta do perigo e que que é leal e amigo como poucas pessoas. Recentemente o mestre Anholt apareceu em Conyberry com um pedido. Um amigo seu, o espadachim Glauron, estava viajando para Iriaebor, onde sua filha Selina iria se casar. Contando com suas habilidades de ranger, ele pediu sua ajuda para a viagem. Porém, Anholt teria que enfrentar uma ameaça no pântano, e não podendo ir, pediu a Faurael que fosse em seu lugar. Enviou então o jovem meio-elfo com uma carta de recomendação, dando as instruções para que ele encontrasse Glauron em Waterdeep. Background Outlander Personality: I feel more comfortable alone or with my wolfdog then around people. However, for those I love and trust, like my mother and master, I'd do anything. Ideal: Nature. I must protect nature and guide people to use it wisely, protecting it against exploitation and corruption (which comes through over-use, pollution or irresponsible use of magic). Bond: I must protect the unspoiled lands where I was raised. Flaw: I am slow to befriend people, trusting more in natural or fey beasts. 'Na mesma Sintonia ' A - Um bom jogo não envolve necessariamente ganhar ou perder, mas é bom conseguir cumprir objetivos e missões em grupo. B - Jogadores devem agir juntos. Conforme os personagens se tornam amigos, uns vão ajudar no objetivo dos outros. Conflitos podem acontecer, mas devem ser controlados e sanados sempre o mais cedo possível. C - O mestre prepara possibilidades, personagens, desafios, e os jogadores têm alguma liberdade para seguir um ou outro caminho, investigar algum assunto, etc. Mas se o mestre prepara estórias relacionadas aos objetivos dos personagens, ou cria objetivos para eles, não há problema. D - O jogador segue os objetivos do personagem, e subsidia o mestre com ideias para novos objetivos. ele presta atenção no estilo e dicas do mestre, e se adapta ao jogo. E - O personagem deve ter equilíbrio entre heroísmo, consciência, desejo de sobrevivência. Deve ser coerente. F - O mestre deve seguir regras que sejam boas para a estória e tornem o jogo divertido para todos, sempre que possível. G - Um personagem tomar o lado de um oponente NPC, só se for algo pertinente á estória e combinado com o mestre. H - Uma briga de bar pode ser mais ou menos detalhada, dependendo da importância para a estória. Pode ser feita mais com os detalhes sendo improvisados. I - O conhecimento do livro de regras deve ser evocado quando pode ajudar. O jogador deve conhecer pelo menos em parte para saber o que pode fazer, e consultar o mestre quando em dúvida. ESPECIAL J - Personagens devem ser criados com estórias interessantes, se possível ligadas à estória de outros personagens, e a estória deve refletir as estatísticas do jogo (conhecimentos, atributos), com espaço para crescimento. Extra info Alignment: NG Favored enemy: Monstrosities Fighting Style: Archery (light crossbow) Categoria:Personagens